bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Divine Revolvers Millie
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20217 |no = 1780 |element = Water |rarity = Omni |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 205 |animation_idle = 84 |animation_move = 84 |movespeed_attack = 0 |movespeed_skill = 0 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 38, 43, 48, 53, 58, 63, 68, 73, 78, 83, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147 |normal_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 13, 13, 10, 10, 8, 8, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89 |bb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147, 150, 153, 156, 159, 162 |bb2_distribute = 12, 12, 10, 10, 10, 7, 7, 7, 7, 6, 6, 6 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 38, 44, 50, 56, 62, 68, 74, 80, 86, 89 |sbb_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147, 150, 153, 156, 159, 162, 165, 168 |sbb2_distribute = 10, 10, 9, 9, 9, 7, 7, 7, 7, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb3_frames = 3 |sbb3_distribute = 100 |sbb3_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 38, 44, 50, 56, 62, 68, 74, 80, 86, 89 |ubb_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147, 150, 153, 156, 159, 162, 165, 168, 171, 174 |ubb2_distribute = 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 7, 7, 7, 7, 5, 5, 5, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 2 |sbb3_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 2 |description = The wielder of the divine twin guns known as "Rickel" is said to have given up her own name to the guns in exchange for amazing abilities. Had she been able to continue fighting in Grand Gaia and learned to fully control the divine twin guns, she would have earned back her real name. Her story hence be quite different, as Rickel would have then granted its wielder all of its great power upon having found her worthy. |summon = I finally got my name back. That can only mean that Rickel and I have grown even closer! |fusion = You ask me what has changed? Well, nothing! Rickel and I are still one and the same. |evolution = Finally, my name's been acknowledged! I'm Millie, Rickel's actually my partner. |hp_base = 5427 |atk_base = 2675 |def_base = 2083 |rec_base = 2657 |hp_lord = 7097 |atk_lord = 3314 |def_lord = 2603 |rec_lord = 3306 |hp_anima = 8214 |rec_anima = 3008 |atk_breaker = 3612 |def_breaker = 2305 |def_guardian = 2901 |rec_guardian = 3157 |def_oracle = 2454 |rec_oracle = 3753 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 17 |normaldc = 51 |ls = Cobalt Twin Bullets |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk, max HP, Spark damage considerably boosts BC, HC drop rate and boosts BB gauge & 120% boost to Spark damage |lsnote = 70% BC during Spark, 40% HC during Spark & fills 2-3 BC |bb = Crystal Junction |bbdescription = 18 combo powerful Water attack on single foe, 12 combo powerful Water attack, fills own BB gauge to max for 3 turns, raises normal hit amount for 3 turns & Spark damage boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = Fills 50 BC to self, adds +1 hit to each hit count & fills 2-3 BC on Spark |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 17 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 580 |bbhits2 = 12 |bbaoe2 = 1 |bbdc2 = 12 |bbmultiplier2 = 580 |sbb = Rickel: Finalizer |sbbdescription = 10 combo powerful Water attack on single foe, 14 combo powerful Water attack, 8 combo random powerful Water attack on all foes, probable huge 1 turn Atk, Def reduction and probable Poison, Paralysis effects & adds probable Spark critical for 3 turns |sbbnote = 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50%, 75% chance to inflict ailments & 30% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 10 |sbbaoe = 1 |sbbgauge = 14 |sbbdc = 10 |sbbmultiplier = 720 |sbbhits2 = 14 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 14 |sbbmultiplier2 = 720 |sbbhits3 = 8 |sbbaoe3 = 1 |sbbdc3 = 8 |sbbmultiplier3 = 750 |ubb = Trinity |ubbdescription = 10 combo massive Water attack on single foe, 16 combo massive Water attack, 8 combo random massive Water attack on all foes, probable enormous 3 turn Atk, Def reduction, hugely raises normal hit amount for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbnote = 80% reduction, adds +3 hits to each hit count (extra hits deal +100% damage) & fills 50 BC |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 10 |ubbaoe = 1 |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 10 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubbhits2 = 16 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 16 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1500 |ubbhits3 = 8 |ubbaoe3 = 1 |ubbdc3 = 8 |ubbmultiplier3 = 1300 |es = Divine Gun Master |esitem = |esdescription = 50% boost to Spark damage & raises normal hit amount |esnote = Adds +1 hit to each hit count |evofrom = 20215 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Atk, Def boost when BB gauge is above 50% |omniskill1_2_note = 50% boost |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 80% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boosting |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Raises normal hit amount |omniskill3_1_note = Adds +1 hit to each hit count (extra hits deal +20% damage) |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 |omniskill4_2_sp = 30 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances BB's raises normal hit amount effect |omniskill4_2_note = +1 hit & +20% damage. Adds +2 hits to each hit count (extra hits deal +20% damage) total |omniskill4_3_sp = 20 |omniskill4_3_desc = Enhances SBB's probable Atk, Def reduction effect |omniskill4_4_sp = 10 |omniskill4_4_desc = Allows SBB's Atk, Def reduction effect to last 2 turns |omniskill4_5_sp = 35 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds enormous Spark damage boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_note = 130% Spark |omniskill4_6_sp = 35 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds huge BC, HC drop rate boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_6_note = 35% boost |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}